warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Estomik Dynasty
Formerly the Shock forces of the Necron durring the war in heaven, the Estomik Dynasty centralize around small but elite forces whose mobility and power put most other races to shame. The Deathmarks of the Estomik form an elite force that when allowed to by their lords can devastate entire armies with but a few well placed shots. However as 'caretakers' of the lesser races the Estomik often find their lords attempting to "teach" honor to the inferior races of the galaxy and thus refusing to use the Dynasties true power against a foe that would normally be simple to defeat. History Role in the War in Heaven During the War in Heaven the Estomik Dynasty was used by their C'tan masters as a type of Shock force against the Old Ones and their Eldar allies. Estomik forces would form a beachhead against the Old Ones forces holding the line until at last their fellow Necron could arrive and press in against whichever world the enemy held. The C'tan had decided upon this role for the Estomik due to the Dynasties previous history of using tactics of questionable honor against their enemies back in the time of the Necrontyr. At the end of the War when the Necron rebelled against the C'tan the Estomik reserved their forces instead trying to outflank their former masters and thus suffered fewer casualties than some of their rival Dynasties, though their use as a beach-head force had already depleted their numbers. Included in the Dynasty's few losses in the rebellion agains the C'tan was also the Phaeron of the Dynasty ensuring that the Dynasty would be thrown into dissarray as they began to prepare for the Great Sleep. Entering the Great Sleep The Estomik upon the order of Szarekh, The Silent King, immediately began preparations for the coming sleep. The Dynasty threw vast resources into both hiding and ensuring the quality of their crypts, primarily at the expense of the lower ranking Necron. Thus the entire Dynasty was entombed a single Crown-world, Ten Core-worlds, and fourteen Fringe-worlds each ensuring the future of the Dynasty. However the sacrifice of the lower Necron would be felt in the Dynasty's far future as during the course of their sleep many of the stasis pods containing the lesser Necron Warriors failed nearly eliminating the populous of the Estomik, while cruel fate would doom two of the Dynasty's core-worlds to oblivion as Eldar raiders and cosmic collision erased the two worlds and their Necron from existence. Awakening As if by great fortune the entire Estomik Dynasty awoke relatively within the same century, each of their tombworlds pouring forth their hidden troves of well hidden Necron. Despite having lost their Phaeron just before the great sleep took place masterful maneuvering by the Dynasty's current phaeron quickly reestablished order within the Dynasty all within fifty years of the Estomik's awakening. With their Dynasty unified and quickly awakening the Estomik turned their attentions to reclaiming the galaxy about them. The local portion of the Galaxy the Estomik had awoken into, was far from as unified or orderly as the Estmik. The Dynasty Crownworld itself sat upon the edge of the local Jan-Juile sub-sector's capital system. Upon the capital world of the sub-sector itself, Jiao-Xion, Chaos and Loyalist forces waged a bitter civil war. Perhaps it was because the relative small size of the Sub-Sector, a curse of chaos, or another of Ovairi'sho's miricals, but since the breakout of the sub-sector wide civil war reinforcement by the Imperium had been small, slow coming, and rife with betrayal in itself. To add more to the woes of the Sub-Sector Ork Boss's had become more violent and their bands were growing closer to uniting into a Waaagh!. With their own great might, the Necron had decided, they would bring order to the primitives the saw. With careful tactics and technology far beyond what any other race would hope to achieve the Estomik removed the leaders of the lesser races, while systematically reducing their armies to ineffectual pockets of resistance. With the lesser mortals defeated the Estomik began uplifting the primitives.Taking those they could into their service as slaves while purging those they deemed unsuitable. With Mind-shackle scarabs, true education, and occasional force of power they began to reorganize the primitives into a honorable society modeled after the necrontyr and re-purposed to serve their Necron masters. Caretakers of the galaxy Ruling those who can not rule themselves To the Estomik, since the Necron have defeated both the Old Ones and the C'tan, the Necron are the ultimate rulers of the galaxy and as such it is their species duty to reign over the lesser races. Having found their territory infested by a lesser species that was beant on destroying itself for the sake of gods whom the Estomik Lords deamed insignificant and unworthy, or fighting another brutish race for seemingly no reason at all, the Estomik did what any good master would do. They reconquered the lands of this lesser species, and set them on a proper path serving their Necron masters and began to teach them how to properly service their masters. Now the Estomik look out into a galaxy crumbling upon itself and understand that they must undo the mistakes of the Eldar and Old ones, that they must bring all the lesser races to heel least the Necron discover that their galaxy is devoid of life to serve them with. The Lessens of Honor To the Estomik, who were always under the watchful eye of the Triarch, the code of Necrontyr honor was more flexible than that of the other dynasties. Deathmark assassins were more freely used, and the dynasty utilized tactics not contained within the standards of the other Dynasties. However despite a willingness to bend the concepts of the Necrontyr codes, the Estomik still claim to uphold the code. As such they have come to the conclusion that the code is best to be taught to a people who desperately need it, as the way of the Necron is far superior to all else. Conquered populations find themselves being indoctrinated, either by education or force of mind-shackles, by the necrontyr code. While on the fields of battle the Estomik seek to ensure that their enemy and their own forces abide by the Necron code, often this results in the Estomik declaring an enemy honor-less and using their own dis-honorable tactics against said enemy until that enemy has returned to battling honorably by the standards of the Estomik Lords. This could lead to some frustration for subordinate members of the dynasty as their lords could force them to change from using favorable tactics to less well suited stratagems at any time, though thus far such changes are few and far in-between. Worlds of Life Perhaps a unique trait of the Estomik is their insistence on cultivating organic life, as opposed to the typical Necron approach of being uncaring towards or even despising life. The Estomik view it as their duty to uphold life and to enlighten all living things of their place at the service of the Necron. As such once a world has been conquered by the Estomik it becomes a common practice of the Dynasty to begin terraforming the world. Unless the world holds some value the way it currently is, the Estomik will reshape a planets bio-sphere to encourage the development of life, of which they will then begin to bring to the world's surface in the form of slaves and captured animals. With a atmosphere that encourages that life grow and reproduce any world held by the Estomik easily has a large population of slaves working feverishly for their Necron masters. Though such worlds rich with life have often proven to be tempting targets for enemies, and raiders throughout the galaxy. Search for Apotheosis The Search for apotheosis is a trivial hobby to most lords of the Estomik. To the Estomik Apotheosis is merely a way of further preserving the honor and traditions of the old Necrontyr. However whenever it would strike a lord's fancy to attempt researching Apotheosis often his palace would lock-down, his human slaves unable to leave for years. After perhaps a decade maybe even more the lord would then reopen his tomb and begin enlisting new mortal servants to clean the halls, empty his vats of unidentifiable goo, and serve him as his past servants had done before they had "been misplaced". The Dynasty's current state Forces Following the War in Heaven and the Great Sleep the Estomik were left with few low ranking Necron Warriors, as the Dynasty scarcely placed any value in their lower classes and thus treated them as nothing more than a sacrificial piece for their more valuable Immortals and higher ranking forces. However with their mainline forces already depleted by the War in Heaven and two Core-Worlds destroyed by time the Dynasty awoke, they found itself lacking front-line pawns to hold the line while their elite outmaneuvered the enemy. Making use of their human slaves to fill the roll their depleted Necron Warriors, the Dynasty will often throw their slave armies at the enemy holding their attentions while their more elite forces move into positions of optimal effectiveness. During this time other advance forces will typically harass enemy forces keeping their battle-lines on edge further increasing the tension in the enemy ranks so as to more easily cause the enemy to break when the final strike comes. However where the Estomik hold their greatest advantages are when they are defending upon the field and when they are launching raids against an enemy. On the defensive the Estomik are as elusive as the Eldar striking without warning before instantaneously teleporting away or fading into a untraceable pocket dimension. Undetectable traps and Ambushes calculated to happen at seeming random times but with devastating effect turn whatever territory the Estomik have decided to defend into a labyrinth of death that few if any enemy can safely navigate. Estomik raids, however may be just as destructive. The Necron Dynasty has developed it's technology and forces to make raids by it's forces the most devastating they could possibly be. Estomik Deathmarks are capable of disabling entire squads with naught but a single shot. While the Dynasty is able to freely move entering a fortress in force at any location they should desire and leaving at any moment freely. And as with all Necron leaving no dead, no way for the enemy to track if they had done any damage to the undying. Fleet The fleet of the Estomik is a relatively small but certainly effective force. The ships of the Estomik fleet have had Anti-Inertia drives which have been painstakingly maintained and prioritized over the millenia. As such the Estomik fleet is capable of the highest attainable speeds a Necron vessel can obtain. However this speed came at the price of maintaining what remained of their ships limiting their fleet upon awakening to fewer ships than another similar sized dynasty might possess. The Estomik fleet serves the Dynasty by bringing both the slaves and warriors of the Necron to and from worlds the Dynasty wishes to attack and/or conquer. The speeds of the Necron ships mean that few vessels can hope to detect or even catch the Necron before they reach their destination, disgorging legions of Metallic warriors and their slave-warriors. In battle the Estomik fleet often perfectly out-maneuvers all other races save the eldar always attacking where the enemy fleet is weakest, and always moving in ways an organic mind can not predict. Territory Thus far after awakening from the Great Sleep the Estomik have slowly consolidated their territory. Worlds formerly belonging to another race would suddenly go dark, sometimes if a fleet were to even be sent they would arrive to find a world completely within the control of the Estomik Dynasty. Most times if a investigation is sent they will find the world that had gone dark beret of sentient life, the entire population missing, taken to serve their new Necron masters. Currently the Estomik hold only forty-one worlds, however these worlds are overflowing with life. Each of these worlds have been deceptively transformed into a garden world that any human would think of as a luxury to live upon, however these worlds are rife with hardships as the populations toil for whatever task their masters decree. Under the green surfaces of these worlds mines are filled with laborers searching for the rare materials their masters demand, on the surface farmers work ceaselessly to feed and breed new slaves, and within the palaces of the Necron overlords servants spend night and day ensuring the eternal cleaning and maintenance of the Necron machines is tended to. Within all Forty-one worlds of the Estomik Dynasty's empire the labor of organic slaves maintain the farce of life their masters so desire. The advantages of the Estomik Warriors The Flash-strike Deathmarks An elite amongst the Estomik. In the time of the Necrontyr the Estomik Dynasty prided itself on having nobility who could match the accuracy and skill of a Deathmark. The Flash-strike Deathmarks furthermore are an undeniablely powerful weapon in the hands of the Estomik, with their Fission caster rifles the Flash-strike Deathmarks eliminate entire enemy squads or complete assassination missions without ever sighting their rifle at the intended target. Flash-strike's also serve as a protective reserve for the Estomik guarding the Necron lords by keeping potential threats far from their lords. Estomik Lightning Guard The Lightning Guards are a Necron shock force used extensively by the the Estomik Dynasty. These forces are equipped with advanced point to point portal devices which allow these troops to "jump" across the battlefield striking at any enemy location they deem to be weakly guarded. Lightning Guards are designed around the Lyche Guard frame and Unit design. However serving as a Shock Troop the Lightning Guard does not carry the Dispersion shields of their Lyche-guard counterparts and instead wield hyperphase swords in combination with Particle Casters or large warscythes. Estomik Storm Immortals A unique force of Necron Immortals which utilize technology favored by the Estomik to perform hit-and-fade attacks against the enemies of the Necron Dynasty. The Storm Immortals are equipped with specialized gear which allows the Storm immortal squads to disengage from an enemy by "fading" into a pocket dimension in a similar fashion to a Deathmark. Storm Immortals however can only remain in this pocket dimension for a limited time unlike their Deathmark counterparts and must after a time return to their home dimension. This ability to strike then relocate at command make Storm Immortals of the Estomik master guerrilla fighters slowly depleting an enemies numbers well before the main engagement. Storm Immortals often utilize their ability to travel within pocket dimensions to either scout an enemy position before attacking, or to enter into a advantageous location for their coming assault. This would include entering the enemy's base and attacking from within their defenses, surrounding advance enemy forces, and attacking from locations beyond the enemies ability to respond to. As such the Estomik Storm Immortals have established the power-base of the dynasty by completely undoing imperial fortresses in single nights, or creating battlefield situations impossible for any other warrior to overcome. Estomik Tempest Immortals Answering to Estomik Dynasty's growing need for heavy weapons support was an challenge for the Estomik in the opening years since their awakening. The Lords of the Estomik had all decreed that the, extremely few, Necron of the Dynasty to inherit the error of being a Destroyer or afflicted by the flayed one plague were to be banished or destroyed. However with without the benefit of destroyers the Dynasty found itself struggling to bring heavier weapons against tougher targets. As answer the Dynasty Crypteks modified a number of the Estomik's Storm Immortals with larger power sources, additional armor, anti-gravitational units and eventually gauss cannons, heavy gauss cannons and the Dynasty's new Tesla weapon, the Tempest Wave Cannon. However the movement of these units became impaired by the bulk of the new equipment they were given. In response to this the Crypteks replaced the storm immortal's pocket dimension slip drive and instead installed a teleportation device which would allow the Tempest Immortals to instantly move from point to point. This teleportation device would also add as an additional layer of protection for the Tesmpest Immortals allowing them to teleport out of danger when the need arose. The only significant draw back of the Tempest Immortal instead was that their Self-repair protocols had been hampered by the addition of so many new and advanced upgrades, as such any incapacitated Tempest Immortal immediately phases out when felled so the unit's reanimation protocols may have time to bring the unit back to full functionality. Crypt-Blades A similar platform to the typical Tomb-blade the Crypt-Blade is a bulkier design intended for superior thrust and weight capacity to the Tomb-blade. Thus the Crypt-blade is capable of greater speeds and firepower over their tomb-blade counterparts but at costs of their impossible to predict maneuverability being severely reduced. However Estomik Crypt-blades are capable of powerful stiffing runs. Bringing twin-linked Gauss cannons or twin-linked heavy Gauss cannons to bear against the inferior enemies defensive lines and forces. Infiltration Bettles -Canoptek scarabs are initiating repairs please wait- The Indentured servants Mortal servants of the Estomik, often ones whose families have served at the feet of their necron masters for generations. The "Indentured servants" are nothing more than a cannon-fodder militia force that their Estomik masters exploit during battle. These human slaves are given simple armor, perhaps worthy enough to stop a las-bolt, and a crude plasma weapon, by necrontyr standards. They are then given some "adequate" training and set forth into the fields of battle their masters might need their service in. These mortals thus far have proven valiant in their fighting for their masters, if far from as effective. These massed servants as a horde will hold down a enemy force preventing them from adjusting, or even noticing as their Necron masters begin setting the conditions for the Estomik victory. To most Indentured Servants the movements of their Necron masters in battle seem to be near perfection. While the mortal soldiers fight their masters move through portals and realms beyond them only to appear in precisely the most opportune locations to lay waste to the enemy. Technological boons Scarab Dens Perhaps the most simplistic trap devised by the Estomik. Taking several Canoptek scarabs and discarding them into a small concealed location with just enough material to produce more. After installing the scarab's into their hidding den with a miniturized phaze generater, just powerful enough to keep the scarabs out of phaze as they lie dorment, they leave the scarabs in wait. Once an enemy stumbles onto the Scarab Den the Canoptek Scarabs within spring to action attacking the trespasser and stripping his corpse of all useable material. If there are multiple trespassers nearby the Scarabs will turn their attentions to them as well reducing enemy combatants to raw materials for use. Obelisks of Shadow A technology extensively used by the Estomik since the War in Heaven. The Obelisks of Shadow were developed to disrupt the senses of both organic and warp sensitive beings by emitting energy waves that interfere with the warp sensitive portions of the mind causing confusion. When placed in a aria these Obelisks can disrupt entire companies of enemies causing their forces to misinterpret data, entire landscapes become misrepresented, hallucinations become rampant, and vital details that even a Eldar Farseer should have easily detected become hard to notice. With a Obelisk of Shadow active any force of Estomik warriors acting within it's range become little more than terrifying ghosts at the edge of ones perception. Obelisks of Light An advanced Teleportation device of limited range. Obelisks of light are capable of identifying allied Necron within their aria of influence and instantaneously transporting the Necron to the location and facing the Necron would so desire. With but one of these devices a Necron task force can fire from one location and relocate to a new location well before retaliatory fire can be unleashed. However the range of these Obelisks is more limited than those of a starship and as such the devices were designed to overlap with one another transferring the Necron from Obelisk to Obelisk. In such a fashion it's possible for an Estomik army to teleport from one side of a planet into the midst of enemy defenders in a instant by leapfrogging from Obelisk of light to Obelisk of light. Phase Mines Perhaps the most terrifying piece of equipment used by the Estomik soldiers on a field of battle, the Phase Mine is a small conical device placed with it's flat end facing upwards, and it's point touching the surface upon with it was paced. Once activated the device shifts "out-of-phase" with the universe becoming almost impossible to detect to all but a properly equipped Necron warrior. While "out-of-phase" the mine detects approaching enemies and when the target is within range the mine detonates, forcing the targets out of phase with reality trapping them in a lethal sub-dimension of the original Estomik cryptek designer's creation. Fission Casters A Long range weapon of Necrontyr design. The self charging weapon contains a single shot in it's cells requiring a short recharge time after firing. For Necron Deathmarks of the Estomik, whom almost exclusively have any access to this weapon, their pocket dimension makes any threat of waiting for this recharge a non-factor. The weapon does not fire as most other weapons do, instead the weapon incites rapid intense fission in a indicated target. A target "hit" by this weapon will suddenly find their body, gear, and even some of the air around themselves transformed into a miniature white star. This sudden Fission combustion is extremely dangerous to nearby targets of the target as well, the single second flair of star-fire melts metal, incinerates flesh, and in the case of those further away severely burns. Tempest Wave Cannon A large specialized device, with a large sphere at the end of a thick rod-like chassis. The Tempest Wave Cannon serves the Estomik as a multipurpose tesla weapon with multiple firing modes and significant range. When in the use of a Tempest Immortal the cannon can strike entire squads or enemy armor without warning and to superb effect. In the weapon's primary mode of fire the weapon unleashes a great number of Tesla bolts, each of the sapient bolts of energy snacking around each-other seek separate targets with the intention of linking their energy eliminating entire squads at once. In the weapon's secondary mode of fire it unleashes all the energy as a singular bolt one capable of tearing through the armor of a Leman Russ with little difficulty. Flash portals Single use items which allow the user to link into the Necron Wormhole technology. With use of this device it is possible for even Non-Necron to swiftly relocate themselves from their previous location on the battlefield to a gate which the portal device had been linked to. By this Method squads of Indentured servants can instantly relocate to any gate as commanded by their lord. However Flash Portals, as their name implies, are short lived and there have been moments where the portal had closed before a soldier could completely pass through the portal's eye, thus cutting the individual into pieces. Medical Scarabs A form of re-purposed Canoptek Scarab. Medical Scarabs are a support for the Indentured servants and slaves of the Estomik providing medical care as needed. To the slaves of the Estomik the Medical Scarabs are their greatest blessing as their work is often highly dangerous as it is, if they are not serving in the Necron tombs. Medical Scarabs are capable of reattaching limbs, and even creating substances to speed the recovery of lost tissue or simple augment procedures. On the field of battle often a single Medical Scarab would determine the difference between life and death for entire squads of the Estomik's organic servants. Weapons of Power Star Arrows One of the Dynasty's rarest and most reserved weapons is with no doubt the Star Arrow. Taken from a collapsing star, the super-dense materials of the Star's core are broken apart by Estomek Cypteks and then reshaped into a series of rods each barely several meters tall. Then these rods are stored in a pocket dimension, as the gravitational force under stressful situations could result in damage to the ship carrying the Star Arrows. When the time comes that a lord of the Estomik deems the destruction wrought by the star Arrows, the Arrows are pulled from the pocket dimension contained within the transporting vessel then dropped upon the target world below. The gravitational force of just a few arrows is enough to cause world wide devastation, and in some rarer cases even doom the planet itself. Tesla Storm Generator Long ago the Necron had mastered the use of Tesla, of sentient lightning, for use upon the battlefield. The Tesla Storm Generator is a logical expansion upon the technology which the Estomik use to dominate the battlefield. The single dark pillar Stands Predominately over the smaller weapons the Estomik prefer to utilize on the field of battle. The Tesla Storm Generator creates a massive electrical storm of sentient lightning over the battlefield. Each stroke of lightning then released by this storm is actually a sentient bolt seeking out enemies of the dynasty to strike down. Combined with the traps and difficult to track forces of the Estomik these storms make movement for nearly any enemy almost impossible. The only true weakness of the Tesla Storm Generator is that once active the device is easy to locate, sending bolt after bolt of Tesla energy skyward. Fission Induction Cannon A weapon designed to destroy the largest enemy targets in the most devastating way. The Fission Induction Cannon functions the same principle as the Fission caster. However the fission Induction cannon is also meant to bypass the shields and defenses of Titan sized targets transforming the target into a miniature star which the cannon, in a fashion similar to a Cairn Tomb-ship, then devours the star's energy before it can cause permanent and terrific planetary damage. By absorbing the energy given off by the Cannon's target, now a ill fated starlet, the cannon also recharges itself, drastically reducing the time needed between firing. If a Fission Induction Cannon should miss it's target, or fail to absorb the energy given off by it's victim the recharge time of the Cannon could prove devastating to the weapon and it's crew. The Ruling Cast of the Estomik Phaeron Ovairi'sho the Lord of Miracles The self proclaimed Lord of Miracles. Phaeron Ovairi'sho came into power over the Estomik after a great misfortune claimed his predecessor, a massive slab of stone collapsing and throwing the first phaeron into a magma flow even after his own great victory over one of the C'tan, leaving the Estomik without their Phaeron just before the great sleep. Since then Ovairi'sho has claimed rule over the Estomik by preempting many of his still sleeping enemies and by his own great skill, since then he has ruled as he has seen fit. Early in his time after the Great sleep, Ovairi had encountered humans. Seeing the primitives as wild and self destructive beast, but nevertheless with potential, he took it upon himself to uplift the primitives giving them the grand culture of the Necrontyr and allowing them a place in his palace as servants cleaning his floors, tending to his gardens, and on occasion serving in his experiments. Ovairi'sho is perhaps the most just of all the Estomik lords, seeking to give all under his domain a equal ruling under the Necrontyr code of honor. To emphasize this he even allows his human servants to participate in his war-counsel, though the length of thiese counsels and their complexity typically proves to be far beyond the lesser creatures. When not seeking to expand his dynasty's rule Phaeron Ovairi'sho often sets about cultivating growth and life within his garden, occasionally studying the evolution of different generations of primitive lesser races. While he might be the most likely of all the Estomik lords to declare an enemy honorable and thus disallow the Estomik the use of their greatest advantages, the Phaeron's own tactical intuition has made him still the most capable leader of the Estomik. Overlord Hecutee, Testion of Ovairi'sho Serving as the Testion of Ovairi'sho is a precarious duty even for a Necron. As Ovairi'sho's Testion, Overlord Hecutee is expected to support the decrees and actions of his Phaeron while also serving as a voice of opposition and presenting alternative courses of action to his master. However out of all the Overlords in the Estomek, Hecutee is the best suited for his position. Hecutee possesses a keen tactical and political mind allowing the Overlord to present viable alternatives to his Phaeron in such a way that would not risk his high-standing position as the current Phaeron's Testion. Hecutee unlike his Phaeron holds a much grimmer outlook on the galaxy. To Hecutee only those the Dynasty had already conquered and enslaved hold any hope of learning the honorable code of the past Necrontye, while the organics elsewhere in the galaxy are disgraceful primitives only worth breeding for new slaves. However despite holding a separate view than his Phaeron, Hecutee holds that Ovaire'sho is currently best suited to lead the Estomik in conquests of new territory. Overlord Xennion, Namesor of the Estomik The third highest member of Ovairi'sho's court and Nemesor of the Dynasty's military, Overlord Xennion has proven himself to be perhaps the most imperialistic of any of the Estomik. It is Xennion's will that the Estomik, and eventually he himself, will rule the entire galaxy. As such Xennion has pushed harder than any other lord in the Estomik to encourage expansion of the Dynasty's territory as well as the enforcement of the Dynasty's will. Xennion unlike his counterparts holds nearly no care for upholding honor and instead feels that the Estomik should enforce their will by power of arms and indoctrination of slaves, however this does not mean that he like his peers takes offense to an enemy who does not uphold the proper rites of Necrontyr honer in battle. With such a will Xennion holds a unfavorable position in the Phaeron's eyes. Despite this Xennion has proven to be a powerful ally to the Phaeron and thus far has proven too valuable to remove. Cryptek Eet'awh Taskmaster of the Estomik The Cryptek most responsible for the Estomik's current status, Eet'awh has long served the Dynasty maintaining the both the Dynasty's unique pocket dimension technology and now maintaining their rule over the lesser races. The Cryptek often experiments upon and attempts to reshape the mailable organic mortals into visions of the former Necrontyr, hoping to gradually breed them into a new era of Necrontyr. Eet'awh's research to that end thus far has not been as successful as the Cryptek had hoped. However the mortal "humans" have proven adept in adapting to the order and rule of their necron overlords and in the Cryptek's opinion, when properly conquered, make worthy servants. "Governor" Ad-Jule speaker for the Estomik The name of the first Governor to submit to the Estomik. The mind-scarab which kept the lesser creature in line recorded the man's memories and that data was then copied into the scarab installed in the next governor. This process would be repeated for every Governor of every human world ruled by the Estomik, and now each of them identify themselves with the surname Ad-Jule. Those with the name Ad-Jule enforce the will of their Estomik completely as the memories of every Ad-Jule before them wipe clean any trace of rebelious impulse. However Ad-Jule, perhaps by design or that they by coincidence now each serve as the most vocal individual in ensuring the better treatment of there fellow organics. When the Lords of the Estomik march forth one of the Ad-Jule's will often seek to accompany the Indentured Servant forces to try and assure the safety of their fellow man. Once on the field of battle often as a Imperial Governor-lord would they will take command from the rear ordering and organizing their forces as best as their generations of memory can. Notable Engagements Siege of Forge World Grandure An action of revenge taken against the Adeptus Mechanicus population of the Forge-World, the siege of Grandure lasted the unfortunate world nearly a month as Necron warriors dragged civilians and soldiers off to their fates bound with mind shackle scarabs to send back at their former allies. Across the entire planet warfare was street by street and no solid front could be established, a failure of the imperials that the Estomik utilized to the fullest extent. Traps, ambushes and horrors only a machine or Dark Eldar could conjure were visited upon the unfortunate guardians of the Imperial forge. In orbit above the world the Estomik fleet dominated the weaker imperial forces. A small flotilla of Harvest Class ships broke through the imperial lines depositing the first waves of Estomik upon the planet surface. From there Imperial forces found themselves struggling to hold the line against the swifter and horrendously more powerful Necron vessels. Leading this fleet was Namesor Xennion, his navel tactics placing the Imperials on a perpetual back-foot. A full week after the Necron first appeared in the skies of Grandure releaif for the defenders arrived in the form of the Indomitable Golems first and second "stones" aboard the battlebarge, Sigmud's Blade, from their location the Space Marines deployed at "The sacred gates" a grand structure from which all incoming and outgoing materials for the Forge-world's primary forge must pass. With the assistance of an Emperor-Class Titan the Dominus purem ''the Space marines fortified the gates. While the gates could simply be bypassed Namesor Xennion took the marines resistance as a personal affront, and ordered the gates taken. For two and a half weeks the Marine's held the gate, sacrificing more of their own for each hour they held while the ''Dominus purem ''ravaged the ranks of the Estomik. On the final day of the siege after well over two thirds of the planet's population had been captured and enslaved the gate finally fell. Managing to bring their only Fission Induction Cannon near the Titan, the Necron fired the weapon into the largest Titan the weapon class had fired upon to that date. Within seconds the remaining eighty marines still within the gate were burnt away in the blaze of a tremendous star, only the dozen marines who had gone forth to scout that morning surviving the brilliant light that was once their supporting Titan, the gate itself also was no more. At the same time in space the Space Marine's battle barge the ''Sigmud's Blade even after two weeks of battling against forces the ship could not possibly overcome continued to fight despite Necron boarders and Impossible damages. However though the ship had caused immense damage against the necron, for days now the ship had been ineffectual in the battle, simply struggling to continue against the Necron. Hearing of the fate of "The Sacred Gate" the final defenders of the vessel in a grim rage stormed the engienroom of the mighty vessel and overloading the engine rammed their barge into a Harvest-class ship next to Xennion's command vessel. The resulting explosion was enough to force the Namesor's ship to phase-out, without their Namesor the remaining estomik began a hastey retreat only taking enough time to collect whatever salvageable goods that remained which would not simply phase-back to Estomik space. The ill-fated Gabriallos VI raid In early M36 the Estomik slave-world of Gabriallos came under a sudden Dark Eldar raid by Archon Deseriah Tolv of the False Skins Kabal. Tolv tempted by rumors of easy slaves in unprecedented bulk personally lead his Kabal to the world along with the bulk of his fleet of Dakr Eldar ships, eight Torture coursers and twenty two Corsairs. The Dark Eldar Archon intended to raid the "unaligned" world stripping the planet of anything of worth, possibly even drag the world itself into the Webway to claim for himself. However the Archon had been misinformed, this "unaligned" planet full of potential slaves was actually dedicated to the service of the Necron. The world's true masters, the Necron of the Estomik dynasty initially watched the Dark Eldar raid from unseen pocket dimensions and through undetected scarabs. Even as entire cities of humans were cut down or dragged screaming into the webway the Necron watched silently taking no action to rescue their beleaguered servants. Though highly offended and entertaining the idea of once again facing Eldar opponents the Overlord whom this world had been granted to was serving as the surprise host to the Dynasty's highest Cryptek and without the unexpected guest's permission the Lord was unable to take action. The suffering of the local population continued throughout the night and more unfortunates were either killed or taken away to suffer a lifetime of imaginative horrors beyond their petty understanding. At last Archon Tolv seeing his that his raid had truly come across a strange but rich treasure, one whose only risk was that it skirted on the far edge of some dormant Necron's territory, decided to take the entire world itself as his prize. As the Eldar prepared to steal the entire world from about them, Eet'awh granted permission to act to the local Overlord. Immediately the Necron fell upon the invading Eldar. Phalanxes of Immortals, waves of Crypt-blades, Warriors of all kinds by portal, teleporter, or dimensional transfer appeared in the midst of the Dark Eldar unleashing with weapons whose last encounter with the Eldar had been eons ago during the War in Heaven. Indeed both though surprise, and perhaps some echo of emotion, a relish, the Necron's attacks swiftly found their marks in Dark Eldar flesh. In the stars above Dark Eldar crews, thinking themselves safe as no human ship could ever catch the Dark Eldar, let alone unaware, and their kin certainly far away found themselves in shock as vessels of a foe long forgotten swiftly closed from dark-space trapping their smaller fleet between their prize, their Archon, and the sapient energies the Necron fleet cast at them. Though caught with their guard relatively lowered, and by a foe none of the Dark kin had expected to ever face, the Kabal of the False Skins reorganized and began to fight back near instantaneously. Despite grand organization, skills at arms that no other organic race could ever hope to live long enough to learn, and possessing a numerical advantage, by the days end the superior weaponry and unnatural tenacity of the Necron allowed the machine warriors to overcome nearly the entire Kabal. Fifty hours after beginning their raid, a entire thirty-six hours longer than they had intended, the Dark Eldar now were fleeing from their prize. At the head of this flight was Archon Tolv, his own Corsair well ahead of his dying fleet. By the time his vessel had pulled ahead enough to risk entering the Webway the rest of his fleet had been destroyed, however the Archon knew that at least he would survive, survive long enough to throttle the Scourge who had told him of this world. Back on Gabriallos VI Eet'awh silently watched the fleeing Archon's ship, the Cryptek had been sure to see to it that particular vessel's hull had been seeded with Canoptek spiders and Canoptek scarabs, each specially designed to transmit a traceable signal while mapping the Webway looking for a way back into the Necron controlled portions of it. Even if these devices failed the data they would send back could eventually lead to him being able to repair the closed sections allowing the Necron deeper into the Webway. All he needed now was for the Archon to escape. With just a few short kilometers Archon Tolv would escape, escape and begin his plans to exact revenge. First would be that petty flock of bird-brained scourges, next he would return with the proper weapons to destroy the Necron on this world. However escape would never be the Archon's fate as a Webway rift allowed a single massive vessel to appear just ahead of his own fleeing craft, a vessel he had seen being developed in the dockyards once belonging to Viuran Luvt. Soon the voice of Izrivan Luvt, one of Viuran Luvt's sons echoed through the bridge of Archon Tolv's vessel claiming, "Sorry Archon, but my beloved brother felt this was a worthy death for a fool like you." As the weapon batterys of the large vessel opened fire. In the Necron Palace on Gabriallos VI Eet'awh watched in a cold mechanical rage as the new larger Eldar warship fired it's lances into the smaller, dooming the lesser vessel and it's cargo to oblivion. The ship, it's crew, nor the Canoptek Spiders and Scarabs on board would never see the webway. Quickly the larger ship disappeared back into the Webway, leaving the Necron Cryptek naught but bodies and scraps of remains even after all his cold careful preparation. Next time there would be no interference, Eet'awh would not permit it. --Canoptek scarabs are initiating repairs please wait- Relations Allies: Feel free to add your own Enemies: Feel free to add your own Dark Eldar: While the Estomik hold a general hatred of all Eldar it is the Dark Eldar whom the Estomik hold a more keen disgust for. The Eldar's Dark kin have proven both themselves and their species to be far from suitable stewards of the galaxy, and each Dark Eldar raid is only another affront to that duty. As such whenever Dark Eldar appear within space controlled by the Estomik they are relentlessly attacked by forces who intend to enlighten the raiders of their folly even if it means allowing a few to survive. Kabal of The Skewering Feather: Dishonorable and treasonous are the only two words the lords of the Estomik will commonly use to depict the Kabal of the Skewering Feather, these Dark Eldar, more-so than any of Commorragh's resident Kabals, are hunted and sought after in Estomik territory. None of the Kabal of The Skewering Feather's members will be allowed to escape from Estomik territory if they ever dare venture into it. Instead these cowards skirt the edges of the Estomik's growing empire tempting the wrath of the Necron. Despite the power and speed of the Estomik, thus far the Skewering Feather have escaped their due punishment. Destroyers and Flayed Ones: Being a Dynasty that values organic life as a source for servants, subjects, and slaves the Estomik feel that the destroyers and Flayed ones are not only a ill fit for their dynasty but also have concluded that these groups are nothing more than a foul error that must be corrected. As such any and all Destroyers and Flayed Ones are banished from Estomik territory on the pain of death. The Dishonorable: Within the rule of the Estomik Dynasty to be judged as Dishonorable in the eyes of the Phaeron is the greatest crime. When one is deemed dishonorable he must become a slave, toiling away his dishonor, or one must die. A great many of the galaxy's organics are guilty of being dishonorable to some extent, but only a few are branded as such. Those who are officially declared dishonorable by the Dynasty are un-redeemable and sutable only for death. Invokers : The Invokers Space Marine chapters curious obsession with Necron Technology has led to a number of confrontations with the Estomik Dynasty due to their proximity in the Segmentum Obscurus. However, due to the Invokers highly unconventional tactics and "By Any Means Necessary" mantra, they have been dubbed as dishonorable by the Dynasty, and so incur their full wrath in battle, making victory difficult for both parties. Indomitable Golems: After having victory scarcely stolen from them by the Indomitable Golems, Overlord Xennion of the Estomik pushed to have the Golems honor brought into judgement. After long and careful deliberation the Golems' willingness to use precision bombardment to attack an enemy warlord's position, and their defensive tactics falling out of line with the rules of engagement set by the Triach has had the Golems declared dishonorable by the Estomik. Now with those who shamed him declared as Dishonorable enemies of the Estomik, Xennion intends to conquer all the territory once belonging to the Golems before destroying their home-world. Eldar: It is almost without saying that the Eldar are an enemy of the Estomik, these Necron have retained their great hatred for the Eldar even long after the War in Heaven has ended. More-so with Every Eldar incursion into their territory the Estomik despise the Eldar race more than before. To the Estomik not only are the Eldar an old enemy but also a threat to the order they have attempted to bestow upon the lesser races. Honorable Enemies The rarest of enemies for the Estomik are ones the Dynasty would have the great privilege of declaring as honorable. However few if any enemies of the dynasty have earned this distinct privilege, and relief. Whenever the Estomik encounter a honorable enemy they find themselves required by their lords to battle by the codes of Necrontyr honor against them. The Warp: As it is something beyond the Necron with no true order and no set laws, the Warp is a weakness the Estomik must overcome. Even during the War in Heaven the Estomik had already devised a few simple ways to combat their enemies access to this limitless realm. However the Warp itself remains and until it's power is cut from the material plane the Estomik are certain that their enemies will eventually conjure some galaxy dooming specter of evil, or bring forth some race that the still slumbering Necron will not be able to put down for the foolish lesser races. With such worries in mind the Estomik have made some attempts to research ways to further seal the warp. Qoutes by -Conoptek scarabs are initiating repairs please wait- About Feel free to add your own : '''"'You dare lecture me on honor Xenos filth? You know nothing of it! We hold the honor of Sacrifice! When you have lost as much as we, you may speak to me of honor. Till then, Die!!"'' :: ''--''Invokers 4th Captain Eris Varn :: :: Category:Necrons Category:Necron Dynasties